custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Prelude to Destruction
The Prelude to Destruction is a short story detailing the events that led to the beginning of the First War and the birth of Rak'Ven. ---- Light. Pure wight light. That was the only thing visible. Everything else was surrounded by darkness and shadows. If someone looked closer they could see something, or someone was moving inside the light. The being slowly lifted its head. It wore a white mask, its eyes were also white. The strange thing was that something black, perhaps just holes, or maybe pure shadow was forming a tear like pattern on the being's mask. The whole body of the being was covered in armor, white like the light that apparently was coming out ''of the being. But, where the pieces of armor weren't overlaping, more of the strange shadow was visible. The being had wings,made out of white metal. As the being opened its eyes, the shadows moved, then extended like tentacles and began consuming the light, crawling towards the being. They began to form something. And moments later, there were two eyes, glowing bright red. Then, the shadows moved again, opened and the consumed light shined again, but now it just formed an evil smile, revealing the shadow being's teeth, made out of the same shadow that covered everything. '''So we meet again.' The Shadow Being said. But this time, it looks like'' you'' are cornered. The Shadow being walked closer to the Light Being. It stretched its long, black, skeletal hand and lifted the other being's chin. Ah, my dear Thalia. We've been enemies from the very beggining. But why? We could've been great allies, sister. But... you refused my offer. You fought me. You almost killed me, but you couldn't kill me... you were merciful. But "mercy" is something only you were taught by the Creators. I will simply kill you. ' The Angel of Order, Thalia smiled weakly. ''So you think you have won... But there are some thing s that the Creators didn't tell you. Like the fact we will never be able to kill eachother. We can simply put each other to a long... sleep. The only one who can ever defeat us... is the Soulbreaker. But as far as I know... you have already corrupted his poor mind. You plan on making him fight and kill me. But you should know that the Soulbreaker will never be controlled. The Shadow Being looked embarrased. Then it waved its hand and another figure, smaller, clad in black armor with a crystal on its chest armor appeared. 'So you truly were the Creators' favorite, sister. But you still speak nonsense. Has ever someone ,even as powerful as the Soulbreaker, escaped me? Do you really believe he has ''a choice? I know the Prophecies. And I know they can be changed. I have already set my schemes in motion. Look... The being waved its hand and an image appeared. It showed giant spacecraft fire at eachother, troopers, wearing black armor marching through a ruined city, other beings, covered in gray and green cristaline armor fight them and many more scenes. Thalia looked grimly at the images. So it is true. You have made the Chosen race fight against itself. Countless lives will be lost. And I will have to mourn the loss of each. But... you think that this was not forseen. Yes, the Creators didn't predict it. But I did. Watch. The crystal on the Soulbreaker's chest began glowing. White light began filling the black crystal, until it filled exactly the half of it. The Shadow Being screamed in rage. NO! What have you done! By restoring his balance you have made him immortal! Now he will destroy everything if one wrong decision is made! Wasn't that what you wanted? Now he will be able to make his own choice, uninfluenced by us. The Prophecies WILL be fullfiled. After she said that, Thalia waved her hand. The Soulbreaker dissapeared and got replaced by a small board, with white and black squares on it. Figures looking like the beings from the vision began appearing. So, sister. It is still a game for you. Then, let's begin. The Shadow Being smiled, revealing its teeth and moved one of the figures. Indeed, Arkanarr. But, again, you have made the wrong move. ---- Somewhere else, an unfortunate Skazark warrior awoke, with someone else's mind filling his head. A white and black crystal was lying on the table next to his bed. The White and Black were perfectly balanced. Characters *Thalia, the Angel of Order *Arkanarr, Spirit of Chaos *Rak'Ven, the Soulbreaker Trivia *The name Thalia was taken from a MTG character with the same name. *This is the first story from an upcoming series of short stories detailing events vital to my storyline.